Her Identity
by joyfulsara
Summary: This is the Sequel to Sailor Universe! This is in the view of Sakura, trying to find her true self. And on her journey Serena joins her. Please read and review.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Cardcaptors.

Prologue

Sakura had just left Tokyo, Japan. She was on her way to her old palace. She was worried people she hasn't faced for many years would be there most likely.

It took her awhile but she finally made it to the palace. People were shocked to see her. Servants came out to greet her.

Sakura took a breath, ready to face new challenges.

Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you like the prologue. It's really short but I just wanted to get her to the castle. Please review!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Look it up.

Chapter 1

Sakura woke up at 6 A.M. As usual the place was busy. Unfortunately as she was going downstairs to get breakfast she ran into John.

John started flirting with her shamelessly. Sakura was starting to get annoyed. She said, "John go away, _now._"

He stalked off. Sakura went back to her bedroom. She closed the door and started to cry. She went to get her book of _"Retarded Boyfriends"_ out. She flipped through the pages and decided John was her first subject.

Sakura remembered the times with him, evaluating everything. John always seemed to be distant. He was a playboy from what it seemed. But he always went to her before she moved on.

She started to write lyrics in her diary.

_Why can't you go away?_

_Every time I'd be moving on._

_You come back_

_Calling my name_

_You would always leave me_

_Heartbroken, crying_

_Crying in my friends arms_

_To your new girl_

_I'm tired and done _

_I'm gonna leave_

_For the last time_

_Be the fool._

_You may be messed up_

_But so am I_

_Our families may force us_

_Another direction_

_I'm breaking' free _

_Away from this vicious cycle_

_Like always I'm fee_

_Free from the path_

_Of an ordinary girl_

_Of my position_

_I'm rebelling_

_Good-bye forever._

She remembered what her mother's motto was; _Don't compromise yourself for others, only for yourself._

A tear was on her cheek with the remembrance of her mother. I shouldn't have come back, she thought.

Well let's move on, most of these guys were arranged, she thought. Some were guys I thought I loved. Some guys my dad hated but I liked kind of.

Sakura checked the time to see she stayed up for 2 days! Oh well, she thought, there's my no-sense-of-time.

Author's Note: Hey guys I hope you liked this installment. From here on out these are her problems of life. I will try to update every 2 weeks. So please review!


	3. Chapter 2 Her Father

Disclaimer: Look it up.

Chapter 2 Her Father

Sakura was sleeping in her room when roaring commands were coming from outside the door.

"Utterly preposterous….. Outrageous………. Incompetent staff… What does she want? Clean! Have Sakura meet me for lunch with the Council." commanded her father as he started muttering curses under his breath.

Sakura quickly changed. When her father was gone she beckoned one of her maids to come over. She asked, "What's with him?"

"Oh, my lady, may I be so bold as to say he's in a foul mood since you're back. It's said he hoped to be declared ruler since you were back on earth." She replied.

"What is your name?" Sakura asked.

"It's Loretta." She replied. Loretta curtsied and went back to her duties.'

Sakura sighed, went back into her room, grabbed her brooch, and went to go and meet her father and the Council.

The Council was waiting for Sakura. Her father was waiting on the right. She was surprised to see that her father's friends were now on the Council.

"Sakura, we are here to strip you of your powers." said the Head.

"No, you're not." replied Sakura, "Silver Peace Cosmic Power Make-Up."

She transformed into Sailor Silver Peace Cosmos. Her new powers were given to her in a dream. In her final transformation she dismissed the Council to Traitors' Isle.

Sailor Silver Peace Cosmos said to her father, "How dare you do this you pathetic excuse for a father. You are hereby sent to a place worse then death and hell. Father maybe you'll finally learn you lesson."

Sailor Silver Peace Cosmos transformed back to Sakura. Sakura went back to her room and prayed, "God the Father Almighty please help me. You servant needs your guidance. Please keep the peace of the many centuries my family has served you. Do not let this covenant fail."

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile. Hope you liked it. Please review. I may not be able to update next weekend but I sure will try. See ya later.


	4. Chapter 3 The New Council

Disclaimer: Look it up.

Chapter 3: The New Council

Sakura had to pick a new council. According to the laws she had to pick a new council in two months. Then she had to wait for their reply, which can take up to a year and repeat it til the twelve spots were filled.

Sakura sighed, looking over the list of people (a.k.a. the list that never ends. Over 1,100 pages long!) She saw a familiar, comforting name at last. Molly Brunes, she was her mother's friend. She was upright and fair. Sakura continued to pour over the lists.

A few days later Sakura finally picked her Council. It had taken for what seemed forever. Not bad if I do say so myself, thought Sakura.

The list was comprised of-

Molly Brunes

Ginny Grant

George Wilson

Harry Tsuko

Michelle Bell

Daphne Dream

Luna Milton

Luke Harrison

Derek Hallet

Mike Moor

Ron Renaldon

Serenity Tsukino

Sakura looked at the list satisfied. She called Loretta, now her personal maid. Loretta brought the supplies for the royal letters. Sakura addressed them personally. She, then sent out the royal messengers.

It was odd enough. May was coming soon. She had to plan the annual Summer Gala. Sakura had her secretary prepare her a list of guests.

Sakura, meanwhile, selected a few guards for when she visited the people tomorrow. Her secretary, Mary, gave her the finished list with the invitations an hour later.

Sakura sat down and started to look at the list. She signed all of the invitations and had them sent out as well.

Author's Note: Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter. Please review!


	5. Chapter 4 Her People and the Summer Gala

Disclaimer: Don't own most of the characters.

Chapter 4

Sakura woke up early in the morning. She dressed in an elegant laid-back style. It was time to "meet" her people. She got her guards and set out.

Sakura talked with lots of people enjoying her time out in the open instead of in the stuffy old castle. She saw an old couple trying to fix their house on the side. She immediately went over and started to help. The old woman stuttered, "Yyyyyour majesty, you needn't help we're fine."

"I want to help. Besides the royal family should help their people. It is after all our job, well that and to make sure chaos doesn't take over. This is totally easier than what other stuff we have to do. Some, no most, have a hard time doing everything. Especially anyone who has to protect the universe." replied Sakura.

They finished and Sakura continued to visit her people. She played with different children and was able to heal many.

She spent a week visiting her people. Sakura was happy to be out and about. But the Ball preparations called her back to the castle much to her disappointment.

Everyone but Serena had replied so far due to the fact it took a little longer to get the invitation to her.

Sakura had to get her dress fitted thinking I mean come on a stupid fluffy ballroom gown on top of everything else. Many of the new council members were accepting and helping her practice her dancing since she hadn't danced for the longest time.

Sakura was getting worried due to the fact that Serena hadn't even replied yet and the Summer Gala was two days away.

The day of the Summer Gala………………..

Sakura was putting on make-up and other finishing touch-ups as the guests began to arrive.

When everyone was there Sakura went to her entrance and was announced. She began mingling with the guests. She saw Serena come in and went to greet her.

Serena said, "I'm sorry I couldn't reply, as soon as I found out I teleported here. Also I would love to be on the Council. By the way Darien and I broke up."

Flashback……..

Darien was in the park with another girl. She asked, "What about your girlfriend?"

He replied, "How could I lover her, she's like a little girl?" as he leaned in to kiss her.

Serena had been watching Darien when she decided to leave. She now knew he was using her and had kept things from her. She left him a note as soon as she found Sas's letters. It said-

_Dear Darien,_

_I saw you in the park with that girl kissing, seems like a real keeper. Hope ya live happily ever after. My scouts and I (or well me for now) will not be protecting your little planet from evil._

_Serena_

End of Flashback………

Sakura hugged Serena and said, "Don't worry about him. By the way come and meet some of the other members of the Council."

Sakura introduced everyone as they began to discuss things.

Four or more hours later Sakura and Serena were in Sakura's room. Their feet were aching and had gotten massive headaches from all the suck-ups. Sakura showed Serena to her room next door as she unpacked.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Ok so first off I hope you liked the latest installment. Secondly I think there will only be about 2-3 more chapters left. Yay! Third of all I'm sorry it took so long to update but my computer or something had trouble with submitting a document or something but now it's fixed. And last but not least if ya want to review please be happy to.


	6. Chapter 5 Serena, the Council, and Futur

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 5 Serena, the Council and the Future Plans

Serena woke up really early in her room due to her dreams of the past. She got dressed and bumped into Sakura in the hallway.

Sakura asked, "Serena do you want to talk about something? You know I'm always here right?"

Serena answered, "I know. But I'm not ready to talk about it."

"We have a council meeting tomorrow by the way. Everyone accepted so I thought it would be best to meet as soon as possible. You remember Galaxia and Chaos right?" Serena nodded. "The destruction they caused needs to be repaired so we have to talk about that." said Sakura.

"Ok. And Sakura what are you going to do about Elliot? He seems so sad and you seem half empty." said Serena.

"Sere, I don't know. I mean this isn't just any guy. He's…… Elliot…….. I mean we're talking about the guys who's seen all my bad hair days, listened to me rant, everything. I mean we've known each other since we were 3. We're best friends, I don't want to destroy that or hurt him. But I don't want to do anything just to stay best friends either." replied Sakura.

"Sas, he's loved you since like forever. I mean it was obvious to EVERYONE. Just clear your mind and look into your heart cuz that's where the answer is. Now come on and help me get up to speed with all of the recent events." stated Serena.

"Ok then come on." replied Sakura leading on.

The next day………….

Everyone met in the Council Room. Sakura started by introducing everyone then proceeded with the meeting.

"Ok so as we know the Sailor Wars caused a lot of damage. We need to get volunteers to help out with the rebuilding. Molly and Harry why don't you start to organize it. Is there any particular planets that need extra help?" started Sakura.

"Yes, the Lyyalte System was almost completely destroyed and some of the lesser constellation planets." replied Ron.

"Ok, then we'll have you and Luna work on that. Any planets with almost no damage or needs little to no help can be organized by Daphne and Luke. Now any news on problems aside from the damage?" said Sakura.

"Yes, in the Solar System with a planet called Earth, a Prince Endymion also known as Darien, has been trying to control the Sailor Scouts and others causing major damage." stated Mike.

Serena said, "Sakura that was part of the problem. He tried to take control of the Silver Crystal as well. Helios was lucky enough to guide me here and take control of the Golden Crystal. The Inner Scouts seem to be closer with him than the Outer."

"Of course, Serena and I may be able to deal with it ourselves. Any other topics or questions? No….. Ok meeting adjourned. We'll try to meet in about a month." said Sakura.

After everyone left Sakura asked, "Sere what was that all about? Care to tell me what happened."

"Shortly after you left, I found him in the park with another girl – kissing. Well it made sense that he didn't love me now that I look back. He would be spacey and said nothing was wrong. Deep down I was worried but he said Crystal Tokyo had to exist. Rini wouldn't be born otherwise. It was hard to listen to. Then he tried to take my brooch when I found your letters. I came here now knowing that here was where I belonged." answered Serena.

"No, not really. You shall resume your royal throne as Queen of the Moon. Of course, it is your destiny. Unfortunately we have to go to Earth and sort this all out." said Sakura.

"Yeah, well aren't you going to say I told you so since you never approved over Darien?" asked Serena.

"No, everyone makes mistakes, but we need to learn, live, and be happy. And anyways it won't help anything by saying 'I told you so'. We are leaving tomorrow at 9 A.M." answered Sakura.

The next day……………

Serena and Sakura got their stuff together and teleported to Tokyo, Japan. They appeared in one of Serena's mansions. A servant girl came and showed them to their rooms. Then they went out to talk to the Outer Scouts first.

Author's Note: I am so sorry it took so long to update but it's been very busy and hard to write. I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter blah blah blah.

Chapter 6

Serena said, "Darien and the Inner Senshi must be punished for their betrayal. Of course, I am assuming they sided with Darien."

Amara replied, "Raye is supporting him. She obviously "loves him". Lita and Ami were told lies, but aren't going to back down now. Mina is behind you 100. Luna and Artemis are staying with her."

Serena began to tell her a story when Sakura left to go think.

Memory sequence…………….

"_NO!!!!! I REFUSE!!" Sakura screamed while things were blowing up around her._

_"You have to abbey me! I am your father!" he yelled back._

_Sakura ran from the room crying. She went to her secret hideout, when she was sitting down she began to sob._

_Elliot found her about an hour later in the exact same position. He said, "Sakura don't worry. You father is just plain evil, he can't really do anything."_

_Elliot hugged her as she continued to cry._

End of memory.

Sakura smiled remembering Elliot had always comforted her after a nasty argument with her father. In fact, it seemed he was always there through good and bad. Maybe he had always liked her, but she was too blind to see it. She thought about visiting him soon at his café.

Sakura decided to go tomorrow, but first she had to help Sere. When she returned to the room she said, "Sere, you know that the easiest way is to replace the ones who have betrayed you and talk to Helios?"

"How?" asked Serena.

"You shall become Sailor Cosmos with this." replied Sakura as she handed the locket to her and continued, "Now say Silver Moon Cosmic Power Make-up."

"Silver Moon Cosmic Power Make-up!" replied Serena. Her old and new lockets combined. She became Sailor Cosmos, but had a long, slender staff after she transformed unlike other transformations.

"This gives you the power to strip them of the betrayers' powers, but for the Prince we will have to visit Elyon at another time. You will want to conserve energy because until you are Queen of the Moon, Sailor Cosmos shall drain your energy. Tomorrow we will get Mina, Luna, and Artemis." said Sakura.

The next morning………..

The girls woke up and Sakura said, "Sere, I have an errand to run but if you girls want to flash over and get Mina, Luna, and Artemis that would be great. You can fill them in with the details."

"Ok." replied Serena seeing the look Sakura gave her.

Sakura went to her room to get ready. She decided to do simple make-up since she didn't need much. A touch here and there, that really emphasized her gorgeous eyes that were now green since it was summer. She was teleported near Elliot's café.

When she entered Wesley said, "He's in his room."

Sakura nodded and went up the stairs. She knocked on Elliot's door. Elliot opened it up and when he saw her, he was shocked. Before he could say anything she grabbed him and kissed him.

Meanwhile with Serena………

Serena said, "I bet she's gonna talk to Elliot."

"About time." said Hotaru.

"So shall we go?" asked Michiru.

"Yep!" replied Serena.

They teleported to Mina's apartment. Mina was so happy to see Serena. She got her stuff together. Then, with Luna and Artemis they teleported back to the mansion.

Back with Sakura and Elliot…………

Sakura broke the kiss and said, "I love you too."

She leaned in for a hug and added, "I don't know what I'd do without you or my friends."

"So you're back?" asked a happy Elliot.

"No, I have a job, but then I need to go back. My people need me, but you are allowed o come with me. Of course, so is everyone else but I doubt it. Either way we're only one portal away." replied Sakura.

"Oh," said Elliot a little downcast.

"But, I can take longer holidays too." said Sakura trying to cheer him up. "Anyway, we need to go help Serena."

"Ok, let's go pick up Destiny and the others." said Elliot.

So they teleported to Sakura's place. When they got there Destiny, Camilla, and Mark were sitting around discussing what to do with Darien and the other Senshi. Sakura said, "Hey guys, do you want to kick some traitor butt."

"Let's go!" said Camilla.

Everyone teleported to Serena's mansion. They met up with Serena and everyone.

Serena said, "Bad news Sakura."

"What?" asked Sakura.

"The traitors," she spat, "are delivering the final blow tonight."

"Tokyo Tower?" asked Sakura.

Serena nodded.

"Fine, then we need to go to Elyon now." said Sakura.

They transformed and formed a circle, then used Sailor Teleportation. Helios was waiting for them when they arrived. Helios said, "Welcome, I presume that you are here to have the Prince stripped of his powers."

"Yes, he has defiled many Old Laws and cannot try to takeover the universe." replied Sakura.

"I shall come with you to strip him of his powers. He cannot get further out of control." stated Helios.

"We'd better go then to prepare." said Sakura.

They teleported back to Tokyo. They walked to Tokyo Tower. They started to set up for the rituals. When they were done the traitors and Darien arrived.

Sailor Cosmos declared, "Let the judgment begin."

"What judgment losers." Mars sneered.

"Sailor Mars, you are a traitor and so I, Sailor Cosmos, queen of the moon, take you powers away and banish you. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter, you too are traitors and so I, Sailor Cosmos, queen of the moon, take your powers and banish you." declared Sailor Cosmos finishing the ritual grabbing their powers.

Helios continued, "Prince Endymion of Earth, it has been decided, that you are not fit to represent this planet for your disrespect of duties."

The Prince was stripped of his powers and position. Sailor Silver Peace Cosmos finished, "You traitors are hereby sent to a place worst than death."

The portal opened and they were forced to leave. Rini appeared and Sailor Cosmos asked, "What will happen to her?"

"She will be a child of time, but for now she should stay with us." replied Sailor Silver Peace Cosmos.

"Okay, Rini, sometime you must visit." said Helios. "But now I must go."

Helios teleported back to Elyon. Everyone went back to normal when Sakura said, "We have to make a stop at Hogwarts."

"Why?" asked Serena.

"You'll see." replied Sakura.

Then Sailor Teleported to Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy and the Golden Trio bumped into them at the same time.

Serena saw Draco and blushed. Then Sakura said, "Hey guys! May I please introduce my cousins Serena and Setsuna. Our friends Haruka, Michiru, Mina, Luna, Artemis, Destiny, Mark, and Camilla. Last but not least my boyfriend, Elliot. Everyone this is Draco Harry, Ron and Hermione."

Everyone said, "Hi."

Sakura turned to Draco and said, "Draco you can choose your own destiny instead of following the Dark Tosser."

"But it's hard enough to……" started Draco.

Sakura cut him off, "You choose, after all you can always move. Serena and I would not mind you come with us."

"Maybe." replied Draco.

Harry cut in saying, "Sakura, you gotta give your brother a hug."

"Brother!?!" said Ron and Hermione shocked.

"Yeah we hanged out a lot, especially when we were babies, so we did a family blood bond thing. Come on guys, let's go. Here is a portkey when you make your decision Draco. Harry, come and visit soon."

They teleported back, got their stuff, and went home to the palace.

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I'm hoping that the last chapter will be posted soon. Anyway I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and please review!


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own SM or HP.

Epilogue

A few months later…………..

Sakura said, "Come on Sere and Draco! If you two lovebirds don't hustle it up, we'll be late."

"Ok, we're ready." replied a running Serena and Draco.

"Let's get onto the platform." said Sakura

They got onto the platform and gave the ok to the technicians. They were transported to the wrong side of the moon. Sakura knew that someone or something had called them. Sakura then realized where they were and put her hands on the ground. They began to glow as she felt for other people's signatures. She said, "There are two other people whose signatures are flicking in and out. I have a feeling we had enemies who impersonated Lita and Amy earlier."

"So they never betrayed me? Hmmmmmmm……. It is plausible, but we should check first before we make any conclusions. Let's go!" replied Serena motioning to the building in front of them.

They went in and found Lita and Amy covered in bruised and unconscious. Sakura and Serena started to heal them using various methods. After they finished, Draco gave them a restorative potion. When they teleported home, they found everyone and informed them what had happened. As well as, that they thought that two rogue people had impersonated them.

Amy and Lita were given back their lockets after a thorough investigation a few weeks later that had confirmed Serena and Sakura's suspicions. Everyone started to prepare a wedding for Serena and Draco. Draco and Elliot went shopping for an engagement ring for Sakura.

And so everyone was at peace (Harry kicked Voldemort's butt a few months before the wedding), or at least until another enemy would appear. Sakura and Elliot married shortly after Serena and Draco came back from their honeymoon. Mark and Camila got married after Sakura and Elliot got back from their honeymoon. And so began the new age.

The End.

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I am so sorry it took so long to get this out. I know it is really short so don't complain about it. I bet some of you didn't see that coming. And as for Raye and Darien, for those of you who are wondering, they really did betray Serena and only took it a step further under the two rogue people's influence. There will not be another story after this. I hope you all enjoyed it. Bye!

P.S. Feel free to review!


End file.
